1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game providing device, a game providing method and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing game program that are capable of using a social network.
2. Description of Related Art
A game providing device that provides a game, for example, in which a player character launches an attack on the opponent character such that the player character beats the opponent character by giving damage to the opponent character is known commonly. For example, a method in which operating a player character designates and attacks a predetermined portion of the opponent character.
In general, such a game is often configured to notify the player of how much damage the player has given to the opponent character. Furthermore, such a game is sometimes configured to change the damage or effect on the opponent character by letting the player select a method for attacking the opponent character, for example, the use of magic or the activation of a skill.